


Leather Jacket

by predilection



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Jungle Fury
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 05:50:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1001746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/predilection/pseuds/predilection
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It turns out that Lily really did keep that leather jacket from "Bad to the Bone".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leather Jacket

**Author's Note:**

> I was talking to muse_in_denial about the end of the episode "Bad to the Bone", during which Lily suggests to Fran that they keep the leather jacket around. I asked what Lily would use it for. muse_in_denial suggested the following scenario and this ficlet was born.

Theo is still thinking about the after-school rush when he finishes his shift, but any and all thoughts about waiting tables are wiped from his mind when he opens the door to his bedroom to find Lily sitting on the edge his bed. She seems to be absorbed in the book she's reading and doesn't look up when he enters. She's also completely naked except for the familiar looking leather jacket she's wearing. 

Theo recognises it immediately as the one she went out and bought after a quill from the Porcupongo warped her personality for an afternoon. Wondering if a relapse is possible when it comes to Rinshi poisons, Theo approaches her cautiously, all the while trying not to boggle at her. 

He wants to ask if she's feeling alright, but instead he finds himself asking, "What are you doing?"

Lily glances up at him briefly and she sounds like her perky, pleasant self when she replies, "Reading a book."

"No, Lil, I mean the..." He gestures in her direction attempting to convey the combination of leather and nakedness. He's trying not to think too hard about the way he's starting to feel warm all over.

Lily puts her books down and grins over at him. She looks Theo in the eye and Theo knows instantly that she isn't under any kind of spell. Then her grin turns playful and wolfish and Theo _gets_ it. "Waiting for you," she answers, and pats the bed next to her in invitation.


End file.
